


Hyung

by Jade_exe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Praise Kink, a lot of misunderstandings, jongin and baekhyun make sense for once, junmyeon did nothing wrong, kyungsoo is simply kyungsoo, loosely based on "travel the world on exo's ladder", messy but fluffy, sehun is an idiot, sehun is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: Their winter trip doesn't exactly go as Chanyeol had planned.In fact, it's nearly a disaster.





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poodleyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleyeol/gifts).



> so, Demi said she wanted a fanfic about Chanyeol being all jealous because Sehun and Jun slept together in that one episode of Exo's Ladder.  
> And who am I to deny her the story she asked for?

“Hyung!” Sehun’s voice pierces through the air, ringing in Chanyeol’s ears over the dull buzz coming from the Marvel movie he’s already watched at least ten times.

Chanyeol’s head helplessly snaps towards the source of the voice. It’s a spontaneous reaction, so close to primal instinct Chanyeol’s almost annoyed by his incapability of controlling his own body. And, well, it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to realize he’s actually annoyed, as he guesses from the burning ache he feels in his chest. _Obviously_ Sehun wasn’t calling him with that generic honorific, his voice both pleading and confident, the tone Sehun uses when he wants something he knows he won’t be denied.

The younger boy’s stare is fixed a couple of meters beside Chanyeol, exactly where Junmyeon was chilling, eyes glued to the screen up to a few seconds before being called to attention.

“Yes, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon’s reply is quick and sweet, compliant almost as he was made for no other purpose than fulfilling every single one of Sehun’s wishes. Chanyeol can almost feel blood pulsing angrily against his temples at the honeyed nickname.

“Could you help me unpack? I think I brought too much stuff and without help I’ll never finish before bedtime” Sehun explains, his words measured and reasonable. Chanyeol tried to tell him he wouldn’t need all those clothes for a one week-long trip, but of course his efforts had been vain.

“Of course! The sooner, the better” the older flashes Sehun a sympathetic smile as he gets up from the couch and follows him out the living-room of their rented apartment.

Chanyeol had been eager to go on that short holiday with his friends. They’d been planning it for a couple of months before summer started but, because of quite a lot of contingencies, they had to delay it to the following winter. Chanyeol was truly looking forward to it. He imagined every detail. He imagined sitting next to Sehun and sharing earbuds with him during the car ride. He imagined settling in a shared bedroom with him and helping each other unpack their luggage. He wondered whether Sehun would’ve asked him to cuddle, using the freezing February weather as an excuse, because Chanyeol knows Sehun’s antics.

Yes, yes, he’s got it bad. Nothing new. It’s been some months since Chanyeol finally admitted it to himself. It took him a while to get things sorted out and, frankly, he wished their trip would help Sehun sort things out too. Because Chanyeol never let himself have high hopes, but the glisten lighting up Sehun’s eyes whenever they locked stares kind of pushed him to do so.

Maybe Chanyeol was hallucinating because of his lovestruck brain, but he’s pretty sure he noticed how Sehun’s touches lingered longer on him than they did on others; how he caught the younger staring at him for no apparent reason a bit too frequently for it to be mere spacing out; how lately Sehun appeared to be slightly flirtier towards him, but also mildly tenser in his presence. But Chanyeol never let himself have high hopes anyway, because no matter which signals he might or might not get, Sehun’s always calling on Junmyeon whenever he needs help with something. It’s always _“hyung, hyung!”_ but it’s never addressed to him.

Now Chanyeol definitely has a headache from all these frustrating thoughts. He pictured any kind of scenario for their upcoming trip, but sure as hell he forgot to consider this _small annoying detail_. He’s known for having patience to spare, true that, but right now he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to bear this.

 

 

Of course things could only get worse.

Maybe Chanyeol had slightly unrealistic expectations, because he didn’t consider another detail. They booked an apartment with six different bedrooms and, of course, being the two tallest in their group, Chanyeol and Sehun had been sorted alone in two different rooms.

 _Goodbye to cuddling the cute_ maknae _to sleep,_

Chanyeol thinks to himself as he angrily shuffles on the mattress, trying to find a position in which his feet don’t stick beyond the bottom edge of the bed. He’s got to use his ace in the hole: sleeping diagonally. He blames it on the uncomfortable position and on a bed he’s not used to, but Chanyeol takes longer than usual to fall asleep that night.

 

Chanyeol isn’t quite the morning person, so it’s not surprising Kyungsoo has to go wake him up the following day. They’ve got plans to stick with and like hell their trip’s going to be ruined by the two lethargic giants Jongin and Chanyeol are.

Chanyeol confusedly catches the sound of a distant insult. He forces himself to lift his eyelids, which now feel heavier than a brick, only to be greeted by the sight of a black tee and some Adidas sweatpants. He doesn’t need to look further up to know it’s Kyungsoo. It’s unmistakable.

“Get up, idiot. We’ve got shit to do” Kyungsoo shakes Chanyeol’s shoulder in order to fully bring him back to the world of the living, his touch much gentler than his words. Chanyeol remembers they planned to go on a hike today and he suddenly hopes he’ll get instantly swallowed by the thick blanket and sent to another dimension. An indefinite number of seconds later nothing has happened, so Chanyeol understands he’s got no way out of this and he decides to emerge from his warm nest.

Kyungsoo’s expression is furrowed, it looks almost confused. Chanyeol tilts his head to the side and squints, as a silent way to ask Kyungsoo what’s wrong.

“I’d say I’m surprised to see you’re alone, but I kind of figured when I saw Junmyeon coming out of Sehun’s bedroom earlier. I’m way more surprised you apparently chopped off your balls all of a sudden and for no apparent reason” Kyungsoo speaks up, sounding more like he’s thinking out loud, rather than addressing Chanyeol.

It would normally be too much information for him to register when he’s been awake for barely five minutes, but the detail of Junmyeon leaving Sehun’s room this morning gets him to stand at attention. And the taller feels his heart dropping to his stomach, then going back to his original position only to start clenching with annoyed guilt. He hasn’t even tried asking Sehun if he wanted to sleep together, even though he knows better than anyone else how much Sehun hates sleeping alone. But, again, Junmyeon was there purposefully for that, wasn’t he?

Chanyeol’s response simply consists in a drowsy, low pitched growl as he throws his long legs off the edge of the bed and then gets up, headed to the bathroom. Maybe splashing his face with cold water and hoping to choke on his mint toothpaste will help ease the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and the headache that’s already threatening to ruin his day. Obviously, but still unfortunately, nothing of that happens.

When Chanyeol enters the kitchen to join the rest of the group for breakfast, he didn’t think it’d take him such a short time to snap. Junmyeon and Sehun are sitting side by side, sharing a single plate filled with a double portion of rice and eggs. As soon as he’s gotten himself some food, Chanyeol plops on the farther chair from the cheesy duo. However, he can’t help but stare.

“Heard you asked Junmyeon-hyung to sleep with you because you were scared” Chanyeol casually states, trying his best not to let his blatant annoyance emerge from his voice, still raspy and lower than usual because of disuse. He clears his throat immediately after he realizes how awful he sounds.

Although not being a morning person, Chanyeol doesn’t miss how Sehun’s cheeks flush pink at his statement, how he lowers his gaze almost guiltily.

“It’s not that I was scared. I just asked him to sleep with me” Sehun tries to defend himself, clearly without realizing he’s only digging his own grave deeper.

And that’s it. That’s when Chanyeol decides he’s had enough.

He doesn’t reply, since he doesn’t really trust his brain-mouth filter right now. But what’s the use of talking, anyway, when Junmyeon is there to fill the silence and emptiness Chanyeol leaves? And why face the problem when _he_ doesn’t even consider your existence? Might as well do the same, right? So, that’s how Chanyeol decides he’s going to ignore Sehun completely, and also how he remembers how pleasant Baekhyun’s presence can be at times.

 

 

“Maybe you should stop avoiding him first?” Jongin suggests with his mouth still full of half-chewed chips. Sehun cringes.

“But I’m not avoiding him?” the younger tries to point out, only to get a _dude-you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look from Jongin, who, this time, decides to swallow before speaking, much to Sehun’s relief.

“Sehun. You’ve been all over Junmyeon-hyung for three full days. _Three_. Not even I can spend so much time not talking to Chanyeol. Well, maybe I’m not the best example. But I think not even Minseok or Kyungsoo could. I mean, fuck, we’re bound to live together for a week. Things get weird when you actively ignore someone. You know, after two days people start noticing” Jongin explains and it makes way too much sense to Sehun’s taste. But it’s not his fault. It’s not his fault that Chanyeol spends all his free time with Baekhyun. They seem to have so much fun together, Sehun feels bad at the thought of getting in the way. Yeah, it’s not his fault.

“What if I have a crush on Junmyeon-hyung?” Sehun shrugs, trying his best to make it sound casual and half as unrealistic as it actually is. Jongin cackles loudly.

“Please” he scoffs, clearly not buying it. Sehun’s got to try something else.

“I think Chanyeol is perfectly fine without me. He’s spent these three days in good company” the younger continues, slightly too harsh than he’d planned. His heart pounds against his ribcage when he realizes how jealous his words just sounded.

“Uhm. Did you put your contacts on at all these days? Or, more likely, these last months?” Jongin frowns, looking rather frustrated. Sehun has no clue what he’s talking about.

“What” he deadpans, starting to get annoyed as well. Jongin sighs deeply.

“Talk to him. We’re all starting to feel uncomfortable here” the older purposefully doesn’t explain his previous words, then he gets up from Sehun’s bed and takes his leave, not forgetting to grab his bag of chips.

 

 

“Are you sure he doesn’t have his head up his ass?” Baekhyun asks, his inquiring eyes suggesting he’s only half-joking.

The thought of Sehun’s perfect ass makes Chanyeol’s mouth water. He lingers a second too long thinking about that pair of dark blue skinnies bleached in all the right places. Then he remembers he should still be mad at him, so he crosses his arms and pouts slightly as if to protest against his rebellious mind.

“It’s very likely” Chanyeol replies sassily, his blood now boiling in his veins for a different reason than Sehun’s butt.

“Thought so. He’s probably the only one who’s still oblivious of your huge crush on him” Baekhyun states, nodding, and it certainly doesn’t help Chanyeol to feel better.

“And what about Junmyeon-hyung?” Chanyeol pronounces the words he’s so afraid of. What if Junmyeon has a crush on Sehun as well? He already feels like crying. Or punching something. Or both at the same time.

Instead of showing pity for his heartbroken friend, Baekhyun snickers.

“Be more specific” he presses. Yeah, his presence might be pleasant when he doesn’t act like a total dick, and he might be a good listener too, but he surely does know how to be cruel.

“How do you know he doesn’t have a crush on Sehun too?” Chanyeol’s voice comes out as a choked whisper. He must look extremely pathetic, unsteadily shuffling on the couch where he and his friend are sitting, legs crossed and face to face. Baekhyun only chuckles louder.

“You must be really panicked, huh? Junmyeon is basically Sehun’s second mother. He’s obviously acting that way just because he’s a kind guy” Baekhyun speaks light-heartedly and, for the first time since the day started, he finally says something that’s actually useful and comforting.

“True that” Chanyeol agrees, nodding. But then, abruptly, another dreadful thought appears in the back of his mind.

“But what if Sehun has a crush on Junmyeon-hyung?” Chanyeol questions, his eyes carefully scanning Baekhyun’s face as if expecting to see the answer appear there at any second. But the only thing he sees is a crunched grimace and a hand flying to his mouth to block a laugh. There he is, back at being an unhelpful dick.

“Why don’t you ask Sehun?” Baekhyun addresses him a mischievous smirk.

Right there and then, Chanyeol spots his chance. His chance to kill Baekhyun for good and hide the body. With a swift movement, he tackles Baekhyun on the couch, crushing him under his heavy, muscular figure. But, before he can attack with his deadly weapon (read: tickle), a low voice makes Chanyeol freeze from head to toe.

“Ask me what?” comes dryly from Sehun, who’s entering the living-room in that very moment.

Chanyeol turns his head slowly, still straddling Baekhyun, who pins his elbows on the couch to lift his torso and peek at the scene.

“Ask you if you like anyone” Baekhyun breaks the silence after almost two full minutes of incredulous stares. Chanyeol throws him a short, burning glare before bringing his attention back onto Sehun.

“It’s none of your business. It’s one-sided, anyway” Sehun replies sharply and even Baekhyun can distinctly feel the sting of the poison the younger injected in his words. Sehun, then, trails off to the kitchen, grabs something from the fridge, making sure to slam loudly the appliance’s door, and leaves quickly without uttering a word.

Chanyeol’s mouth has been hanging open the whole time; they’ve probably been the worst two minutes of his life.

“Go talk to him” Baekhyun orders, slapping Chanyeol’s butt for emphasis. He only gains a mixture of a puzzled and deadly stare back, before Chanyeol sets him free.

 

 

“Damn, dude, what’s wrong?” Jongin opens his eyes and removes his earbuds, startled by the abrupt bouncing of his mattress.

“What’s the point of trying to talk to him if when I go there with the best intentions I find him riding Baekhyun” Sehun snaps, looking like he’s about to tear all of his hair off his scalp.

“Wait, what? Chanyeol bottoms?” Jongin almost jumps on his feet, maybe overly shocked.

“They had clothes on and apparently had no intention to take them off. But still, Chanyeol was sitting on Baekhyun’s lap on the couch” Sehun sighs in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sehun…” Jongin says, sounding pitiful, but not quite as supportive as the younger expected or hoped for. After that, Jongin sits straight on the bed, sticking close to his friend’s side.

“They’re best friends. They’ve been acting that way for eight years. Please, get your shit together and try asking yourself why this suddenly bothers you so much. It’s frustrating having to see you like this, really” Jongin continues, placing a comforting hand on Sehun’s shoulder, which actually does little to soothe the hardness of the truth being slapped in his face so bluntly.

“Oh shit” Sehun breaths out.

“Yeah” Jongin nods, hoping he’s managed to talk some sense into the younger.

“No, Jongin. Fuck, am I that obvious?” Sehun almost chokes on his own spit. Jongin only gapes.

“Wait. You know you have a crush on Chanyeol?” the older looks at him, eyes wide open in shock.

“Uhm, of course I do. It’s my brain, they’re my feelings, how could I not know?” Sehun replies blankly, annoyed by the fact Jongin hasn’t answered to his question yet.

“When did you become this mature?” Jongin is grabbing both of Sehun’s shoulders, now, staring at him in astonishment.

“Jongin” Sehun sighs, starting to feel his patience slowly slip through his fingers like running water. “Reply to my previous question, please”

“If you’re that panicked, no, I don’t think Chanyeol knows about your crush. That’s why I think you should talk to him. You can’t carry on replacing him with Junmyeon-hyung just because you’re a coward” Jongin unceremoniously says, surprising the younger with his sudden rationality.

Sehun feels like being run over by a train. He hasn’t started spending all of his free time with Junmyeon just because he’s afraid of his own feelings, has he? It’s not like that, He thinks to himself.

But, actually, it’s exactly like that.

And, yeah, he needs to fix that, somehow.

 

 

Chanyeol has been nervously walking back and forth in front of his still unmade bed for at least five minutes, mentally revising the speech he had prepared to try and sort things out with Sehun. He’s prepared, he knows that; he only needs to catch the right moment, and also grow the balls to exit the room and find Sehun. Yeah, mostly this.

It’s past 10PM and everybody is already taking turns to the bathroom because they’re spending the next day on the ski slopes, so they need to be well rested and ready. So he’d better hurry.

Chanyeol went to the bathroom first so he could spend some time alone overthinking and being pathetic, which was all part of his foolproof plan. Now he only needs to be quick to do his move, if he doesn’t want to miss his chance to talk to Sehun.

At last, Chanyeol leaves his repetitive trail and heads to the door. When his hand rests on the handle, he exhales a deep breath, but before he can actually lower the handle and get out, a couple of knocks echo from the other side. Caught short, he lingers for a second too long before opening the door. When he finally does, the view he finds himself facing is a blushing Sehun.

The chance is ridiculously convenient, but Chanyeol soon realizes he’s forgotten everything he wanted to say.

“Hyung” Sehun speaks first, filling the silence. The honorific makes Chanyeol’s heart melt and, combined with the view of a flushed Sehun fiddling with the hem of his pajama shirt, Chanyeol fears he’s going to end up as a puddle on the floor.

“Yes, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol manages to reply. The desire to punch himself in the face is strong in him when he notices he’s just mirrored Junmyeon’s words on their first evening there. Sehun hesitates some seconds longer than he normally would.

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight” he mutters, trying to make eye contact with the older, but only fixing his eyes on a spot near his shoulder. Sehun’s request is so faint and unexpected that Chanyeol almost fears he might have misheard.

He needs a couple of seconds to let his brain process the information and understand he hasn’t misunderstood. Then, his expression melts into a fond smile as he moves to the side to make room for the younger.

“Come in, then” Chanyeol invites him in, happy to see Sehun is fast to comply. He immediately heads for the bed, settling on one side and making himself comfortable under the blankets.

Currently, the only source of light in the room is the bedside lamp near the messier side of the bed, which Sehun assumes is the one where Chanyeol usually sleeps. The lamp’s dim, golden hue doesn’t do much to help Chanyeol map out Sehun’s features, but as he lies next to the younger under the sheets, he thinks he doesn’t need light to understand Sehun isn’t done speaking. Sehun snuggles a bit closer, but still far enough not to touch the older. His hair is already starting to ruffle on the pillow and his eyelids are slightly lowered on his glistening chocolate eyes.

“I’m sorry I avoided you. And I’m sorry I’ve probably hurt you” Sehun lets out in one go, quick enough to make it easy for Chanyeol to understand he couldn’t wait to get this burden off his chest.

“I’ll forgive you, but only because it’s you” Chanyeol smiles, soft and comforting. All the burning annoyance Chanyeol was feeling towards Sehun up to that afternoon had vanished into thin air the instant the younger showed up on his doorframe. Not forgiving him wasn’t even contemplated in the first place.

“Thank you, hyung” Sehun mirrors the smile lighting up Chanyeol’s face, then he shyly scoots some centimeters closer.

“Cuddle me?” he asks sheepishly and Chanyeol only smiles wider, still wondering why Sehun acts so shy when asking him for intimacy, even after all those years; still wondering what could ever make Sehun think Chanyeol would deny him anything.

The older closes the cold space separating them, wrapping his long, muscular arms around Sehun’s lithe waist. The younger’s warmth permeates through the light fabric of his t-shirt, making Chanyeol’s stomach clench and twist pleasantly.

The proximity makes Chanyeol feel bold, and he doesn’t stop himself when he feels his body moving impossibly closer to the younger, his face leaning in towards Sehun’s. His lips meet Sehun’s forehead in an innocent but extended kiss.

“I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have been so jealous” he whispers, his lips still brushing against Sehun’s skin, while his fingers lightly trail up and down his spine.

“Jealous? Why?” Sehun pulls away, putting some space between their faces, but still not enough distance not to perceive the minty freshness of Chanyeol’s breath. He gives the older a puzzled look, frantically scanning his face in the vain attempt to understand the answer before it’s revealed.

“Jealous because you spent so much time with Junmyeon-hyung. I’ve never wished so bad to be him like I did these past days” Chanyeol lets out a low chuckle at the end of the sentence. He tries to speak nonchalantly, but it’s clear those feelings have been weighing him down.

“I’m so sorry, hyung… I didn’t know this was making you feel so miserable” Sehun whispers, regret clouding his otherwise glittery eyes. Chanyeol decides he doesn’t like guilt on Sehun’s face, it doesn’t suit him.

“I’ve already forgiven you” Chanyeol replies with a loving smile, determined to wipe that resentful look off the younger’s face. So he zeroes again the distance between their faces, this time delivering a delicate, quick kiss on Sehun’s nose. It’s a habit of theirs, small kisses while they cuddle. Another habit mostly Sehun likes to stick to is kissing moles. Chanyeol has quite a bunch of them on his face, and Sehun likes to use it as an excuse to kiss Chanyeol’s features more than he probably should.

For what concerns the younger, instead, he only has one visible mole in his facial area and it’s on the right side of his neck, just below his jaw line. When Chanyeol’s soft lips land on the targeted area, Sehun exhales sharply. They’ve never brought it this far before, but now none of the two is willing to stop. Hearing the sweet sound Chanyeol has caused the younger to let out, he hums satisfied against Sehun’s neck.

“You like it?” he asks softly, his lips teasingly brushing on the younger’s skin. In response, Sehun nods eagerly. Chanyeol reads that as his permission to go on.

He kisses Sehun’s neck once again, this time choosing a spot slightly higher than before. Quickly, but not quick enough to Sehun’s linking, Chanyeol’s kisses become hotter, slower, more passionate. Sehun’s fingers are gripping tightly Chanyeol’s t-shirt, as if fearing the older could disappear if he dared to let go.

Sehun swings a leg over Chanyeol’s long ones, inner thigh pressed against the other’s hip bone, drawing their bodies even closer. The friction makes Chanyeol feel so hot he thinks he could melt any time. It’s far beyond the comforting warmth they were sharing up to a few seconds before. The heat the blankets encapsulate is almost suffocating, but it makes Chanyeol only want to move closer, even though there’s no more air left between them.

“I was jealous too, so I’m sorry again” Sehun mumbles, trying his best to keep his tone steady despite his breath picking up its pace quickly due to Chanyeol’s lips.

“Why would you be, though?” Chanyeol asks, lips still touching the other’s skin, but his arms holding Sehun more gently now.

“Because of Baekhyun-hyung” the younger admits, tilting his head back slightly, in order to give Chanyeol more room and more skin to explore. The older scoffs quietly.

“But you’re prettier than him” Chanyeol whispers on Sehun’s jaw, dangerously close to his chin, because he knows how much the younger is weak for praises.

“So much prettier” he remarks, digging his teeth in Sehun’s soft skin to emphasize his words even further. It’s not hard enough to hurt him, but it’s more than enough to make him sigh deeply.

Chanyeol knows he played his cards well when Sehun finally gives in.

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” he asks in a quiet plea. His eyelids look heavier than a while ago, under the visible influence Chanyeol’s kisses have on him and, with his glossy lips parted and his cheeks flushed, Sehun looks like a piece of art. Too good to be denied anything he may wish for.

“Go ahead” Chanyeol invites him, his voice low and his tone teasing. He would never deny Sehun anything, but this doesn’t mean Chanyeol doesn’t like to see the younger make the first move to get what he wants.

Sehun doesn’t need to hear it twice. He almost doesn’t even need to hear it once, since he barely lets Chanyeol finish his sentence before crushing their lips together.

They don’t waste time adjusting, adapting to each other, taking in the explosion of new sensations. As soon as their mouths touch, Chanyeol promptly catches Sehun’s lower lip between his, sucking on it gently. Sehun sighs into the other’s mouth, his limbs almost melting wrapped around Chanyeol’s burning body. He immediately responds to the kiss, tasting the spicy freshness left by Chanyeol’s toothpaste. When Sehun leans eagerly into the kiss, Chanyeol swears he could see stars dancing before his eyes. He moves a hand from Sehun’s back to his cheek, brushing the soft skin lightly.

Riding the wave of keen excitement, they move simultaneously, almost as if reading each other’s mind in an occasional outcome of the nearly perfect symbiosis they’ve gradually built over the years.

It’s gentle and patient, the way the sheets caress their skin as their bodies almost motionlessly roll sideways, both actually noticing the change of position only when Sehun finds himself lying on top of Chanyeol, elbows pinned to each side of his head and hands buried deep in his soft, messy dark hair.

Sehun takes advantage of his temporary leverage to deepen the kiss, asking for access by licking Chanyeol’s bottom lip and finding no resistance in response. Their tongues meet and dance together as they explore each other’s hot mouth, taking in every sensation and the different tastes. As their messy but passionate game of lips picks up the pace, their mismatched breaths also quicken and, after Sehun’s low moan in Chanyeol’s mouth, to which the latter replies with a heavy sigh, the younger is the one that decides to momentarily take a break and part for air.

He didn’t imagine Chanyeol could look even more breathtaking than usual in such context. His hair has been messed up by Sehun’s fingers, and its chaotic shape makes the older look so sexy Sehun takes a mental note to tell him he should style it that way more often.

Actually, he could take care of it personally.

Chanyeol’s already plump lips, now glossy and swollen, make Sehun feel the urgent need to bite them. And Chanyeol’s eyes, sparkly and darkened, are suggesting Sehun he’s probably thinking the same exact things about him.

Yeah, they should totally kiss more often.

**Author's Note:**

> it's crazy how my mind went absolutely nuts with such a simple prompt.  
> Usually I don't even have a clue where to start with stuff like this. And yet look at me, 4k+ words like it's nothing.  
> I hope you liked it??? Even if it's boring oof im sorry


End file.
